In the past, when it has been desired to interconnect a pair of lines, knots such as square knots or sheet bend knots have traditionally been used. Such knots often tend to tighten and become seized when substantial forces are applied to the lines, whereby untying the knots after a period of use may be difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, it has been sought to develop couplers or cleats for permitting convenient, rapid interconnection of lines of various types, and whereby the lines may be easily released and separated when desired. Such couplers often include one or more apertures and/or wedging notches in which the lines are threaded or engaged. In general, such prior-art connecting devices have either been inconvenient in use, in that they required the user to thread a line into one or more apertures, eyelets or the like or, in other designs, they have been relatively convenient in use but have not provided a secure, slip-free connection between the lines as required in certain applications.
The need for such conveniently usable yet reliable line connectors is of particular importance in marine applications. For example, in sailing vessels, a sailor may desire to quickly fasten various lines or line portions while a vessel is underway. To cite an example, it may be necessary to quickly interconnect a rope looped around a boom and through a reefing grommet or the like in the mainsail for reefing the sail in order to reduce heeling of the boat during stormy weather. As will be appreciated, during such severe weather conditions, the sailor must maintain vigilance with respect to the responses of the vessel to waves and currents and with respect to changes in wind direction and the like. Accordingly, he or she may not be able to devote full attention to the securing of lines in cleats or fastener devices. Thus, it is difficult in such severe environments to thread the end of a line through apertures or eyelets in a connecting cleat, or to loop the line around such apertures. Or, if a connecting device employing wedging notches is employed for receiving the ropes, there is a danger that the ropes may not be properly secured therein or may work themselves loose.
Other applications in which such releasable connector devices are of importance include the connection of lines or ropes for securing cargo to trucks or other vehicles, wherein it is necessary to remove the lines conveniently when the cargo is to be unloaded. Additionally, such connecting devices are employed in various other applications. In general, fastening devices which are convenient to use have not provided secure connections under all conditions, whereas those fasteners which do provide secure connections have been more difficult to use and/or have been difficult to release.